memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Earth
250px Primary: Sol Class: M Diameter: 12756 km Mass: 5.974 * 1024 kg Surface Gravity: 9.81 m/sec2 Distance from Primary: 1 AU Surface Temperature: +15ºC (average) Rotational Period: 23 hours, 56 minutes Orbital Period: 365.25 days (1.0 years) 250px Caption: An institute for languages amid the jungle of Brazil in 2151 250px Caption: The town of La Barre in 2367, a rural area in France 250px Caption: Starfleet Academy in San Francisco, a capital city on Earth in 2368 250px Caption: The city of Paris on Earth in 2372 Earth is the third planet of the Sol System. Astronomical Data Location Sol System, Sol Sector (Sector 001), Alpha Quadrant Name(s) * Sol III * Earth * Erde * Aarde * Terre * Terra (In the Mirror universe, Earth is consistently referred to as Terra) * Gaia * Tellus * "The Blue Planet" Moon(s) *Luna (The Moon, Sol IIIa) Further Information Historical See also: Human History Earth is the home planet of the humans (also known as Terrans) and a number of sentient cetacean species. The human species has a great racial, cultural, and lingual diversity, compared to other species. The Distant Origin theory postulated by Voth scientist Forra Gegen suggests that his species may also have originated on Earth, long before the evolution of the human race. Earth has fought three major World Wars and numerous smaller wars over its history, the most devastating being its Third World War, which ended in 2053, where more than 600 million died and most of the planet's major cities were bombed out of existence. It was during the rebuilding in 2063 that Zefram Cochrane built Earth's first warp ship, the Phoenix, and broke the warp barrier. About 90 years later, Earth's first true starship, the NX class ''Enterprise'', was launched. Although the different cultural identities among Humans remained, a United Earth Government unifies all of Earth's population since the early 22nd century. In 2150, Australia was the last nation to join this united government. In 2153, Earth was pre-emptively attacked by the Xindi, using a prototype of the Xindi superweapon, resulting in a total death toll of 7 million people, and the destruction of a large area between Florida and Venezuela. The Xindi were acting on false information given to them by the Sphere Builders that humans would destroy their new homeworld in the future. The Starship Enterprise (NX-01) was dispatched to the Delphic Expanse to identify and eliminate the threat. A much larger version of the weapon was destroyed by Jonathan Archer while approaching Earth. :In an alternate timeline where Jonathan Archer's brain was infected by interspatial parasites, Earth was destroyed by the Xindi superweapon in 2154. (ENT: "Twilight") Earth was one of the founding members of the Federation in 2161 after it was victorious in the Romulan War. Earth became one of the Federation's most important worlds (becoming the administrative centre of the organization), even so much so that some Klingons claim that the Federation is known throughout the galaxy as a "''Homo Sapiens-only club". Earth has been attacked a number of times since joining the Federation. In 2271 a massive machine life-form called V'Ger tried to establich contact with its creator. It threatened to destroy all life if its demands weren't met. The attack was averted by the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] (Star Trek: The Motion Picture). In 2286 an alien probe of unknown origin wreaked ecological havoc whilst trying to contact an extinct species of whale by transmiting massive amounts of energy into Earth's oceans. In 2367 a Borg cube entered orbit, but was stopped by the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] moments before it began to attack the planet. In 2373 it once again nearly fell victim to an attack by a Borg cube, which was barely held off by Starfleet. :In an alternate timeline, a Borg sphere, coming from the cube as it was destroyed, went back in time to prevent First Contact in 2063. As a result, the Borg had no problem assimilating Earth. The [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS ''Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)]] was the only ship to be aware of the original timeline, being protected by the temporal wake of the Borg sphere. Assimilated Earth had an atmosphere which contained high concentrations of methane, carbon monoxide and fluorine. It had a population of aproximately 9 billion Borg.'' The Breen made a psychologically devastating strike on San Francisco and Starfleet Headquarters in the late stages of the Dominion War in 2375. In 2379, the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)]] prevented a potentially devastating attack on Earth by Praetor Shinzon by destroying the Reman Warbird Scimitar. Political In 2113 a United Earth Government government was established, uniting all nations of Earth, thereby erradicating any causes of possible war between the nations. In 2150, Australia was the last nation to join this government. Despite the United Earth Government, there are still existing continental organizations like the European Alliance and the African Confederation. However, it is not clear what competences these institutions carry. In 2161, Earth became a founding member of the United Federation of Planets, and evolved to the de facto centre of the organization, as it is the location of Starfleet Command, the Federation Council, and the office of the Federation President. Geographical Earth's classification borders on Pelagic, as over 70% of the planet's surface is liquid water. There are several major landmasses and a wide variety of climatic and surface conditions, ranging from tundra to desert. The vast majority of the land surface is temperate or semi-temperate. Mentioned cities and towns: * Atlanta * Bergen * Bloomington * Bozeman * Broken Bow * Brussels * Buenos Aires * Calgary * Cambridge * Carbon Creek * Chicago * Clare (County) * Detroit * Dublin * Duluth * Glasgow * Kiev * Killarney * La Barre * Leningrad * Lisbon * London * Los Angeles * Marseille * Minsk * Mojavé * New Martim Vaz * New Orleans * New York City * Paris * Rio de Janeiro * Riverside * San Francisco * Sausalito Regions, continents and political entities: * Europe (European Alliance) ** Norway ** United Kingdom (until the 21st century) ** Scotland ** Ireland ** France * Africa (African Confederation) * North America ** Florida ** Montana ** Idaho ** Canada ** United States of America (until the 21st century) * South America ** Brazil ** Venezuela * Australasia ** Australia ** New Zealand * Asia ** China ** India ** Japan ** Malaysia Important structures on Earth include: * Federation Council President's office, Paris * Federation Council, Starfleet Headquarters and Starfleet Academy, San Francisco * Division of Planetary Operations, Lisbon * Federation Penal Settlement, New Zealand Orbiting facilities: * Earth Spacedock * Yosemite Station * Earth Station McKinley * Marin County Starfleet Yards * San Francisco Yards (also known as San Francisco Naval Yards or San Francisco Fleet Yards) * Earth Station Bobruisk * Oakland Fleet Yards See also * Human history * Cetacean External link History of Nations - Offers a history of every nation on Earth up to the 21st Century. de:Erde nl:Aarde